


When it counts.

by LifeInWentworth



Category: Wentworth - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-04
Updated: 2013-10-04
Packaged: 2017-12-28 09:44:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/990559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LifeInWentworth/pseuds/LifeInWentworth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Could you make one where erica the one in a horrid accident and franky is there for her but she not next of kin and therefore she has to wrestler her way in because erica parents are her next if kin but erica friend Sylvia calls franky</p>
            </blockquote>





	When it counts.

It was the phone call Franky never wanted to receive. An accident. No, not an accident, a “bad accident”, that’s what Sylvia had said. Bad enough for Franky to put her foot down on the accelerator. Hard. She’d take the fucking fine if she was pulled over. The world really was against them – Franky and Erica had only been reunited a couple of month’s. A couple of really happy months. It couldn’t end like this. Franky slammed the steering wheel; don’t think like that, she told herself, if Erica was here she’d be telling Franky to calm the fuck down and stop the negative thinking. Everything would be okay. They’d been through so much already, a stupid car accident couldn’t be enough to tear them apart.

“Sylvia,” Franky ran up to Erica’s best friend; the two of them had had a rocky start but Sylvia couldn’t deny that Erica had seemed happier, more relaxed, somehow lighter on her feet since Franky had got out of prison. Not that Franky was the easiest person to live with, she definitely wasn’t, but somehow her mere presence breathed oxygen into Erica’s previously unsatisfying existence.  
Sylvia spun around, relief on her face upon her seeing Franky, “Franky, thank god. I don’t know what’s going on, they won’t tell me anything. Her parents are in with the doctors now.”  
Franky nodded, “Right, right. Well, what happened? Are you okay?”  
“I’m fine. It’s just, this kid ran out onto the road right in front of us, Erica swerved and…”  
Franky could feel her heart pounding through her chest, “And what?”  
“The car skidded, it ran straight into a tree. She went straight through the front window and slammed into the tree…full force,” Sylvia was in tears and clutched onto Franky’s arms.  
“It’s okay, she’s strong. She’ll be fine,” Franky didn’t know who she was trying to convince more; Sylvia or herself, as she pulled Erica’s friend into a hug.  
“She wasn’t moving, there was blood…” Sylvia trailed off, “What if – “  
“Don’t say it,” Franky swallowed hard. She couldn’t allow herself to even think of it as she unconsciously held onto Sylvia a little tighter. She felt her nod and the two of them stood a while, both trying not to think of the inevitable.

It seemed like hours, although it was only a few minutes, later that Erica’s parents appeared. They both looked shaken up, her mother was crying. It was a different issue altogether with Erica’s parents – they didn’t much like their daughter’s new ‘friend’ (as all they would acknowledge her as) at all. Something to do with her being a criminal, past prisoner and attempting to ‘turn’ their perfect daughter gay.  
“Mr Davidson,” Franky and Sylvia approached in a rush, “What did the doctor’s say? Is she going to be okay?”  
“Were you in the car with her?” Erica’s mother yelled at Franky, “Was she even driving? I bet it was you, you criminal,” she spat the word, “how could she ever trust you?” she pulled out of her husband’s arms and began flailing her arms at Franky.  
Sylvia stepped forward, “She wasn’t even there, Cheryl. I was in the car with Erica, it wasn’t anyone’s fault.”  
Cheryl continued to glare at Franky, “Get out of here,” she said coldly.  
“I’m not going anywhere, Erica is my girlfriend whether you like it or not and I’m going to be here when she wakes up.”  
“If she wakes up,” her mother replied quietly.  
Franky couldn’t hold back the whimper that came out of her throat as she leaned against the wall, tears overflowing her eyes and coursing down her cheeks. 

Sylvia hated playing referee, she liked Franky and she’d always got along fine with Erica’s parents but the relationship was strained now. But she knew what Erica would want.  
“Cheryl, David, you know Erica would want Franky in there with her. You might not like it, and you might not like her and that’s fine but this isn’t about that. This is about what Erica would want, who Erica wants to see when she wakes up from this shitty situation. Seeing as she falls to sleep next to Franky every night,” sometimes things just had to be said straight, “We all know it’s Franky that she’ll want to wake up to.”  
Franky was cautious, surveying everyone’s face as Sylvia talked. They didn’t like it, that much was obvious but they still loved their daughter and they could try but they couldn’t pretend that Franky wasn’t the one who their daughter had chosen to move in with, commit to and spend her life with.

“Fine,” Cheryl said shortly, through gritted teeth.  
“Coffee?” Sylvia whispered, holding a cup for Franky. Franky nodded towards the table, not willing to let go of Erica’s unmoving hand.  
“Thanks,” Franky said, not planning on drinking the coffee anyway.  
“You should eat something, get some sleep maybe. You look exhausted,” Sylvia put a hand on Franky’s shoulder, giving it a squeeze.  
“Not hungry, not tired,” Franky lied, shaking her head.  
Sylvia sighed, “Okay,” she nodded, “Just let me know if you need anything,” she took a seat in the corner of the room. Erica’s parents were in and out through the night, so was Sylvia but Franky refused to leave Erica’s side. She did however manage to get some sleep on the third night, still holding Erica’s hand with her head resting next Erica’s. She didn’t mean to fall asleep but her head felt heavy, and next thing she knew her eyes felt like bricks and fluttered closed.

“Franky. Franky, wake up,” Erica could hardly move as she whispered.  
Franky’s eyes snapped open, “Erica. You’re awake,” she couldn’t help smiling.  
“Mm,” Erica groaned, “you too,” she said dopily.  
“You’re the one whose been out for days, god, Erica, I was so scared,” Franky ignored the tears rushing down her face until she felt Erica’s hand sweep them away.  
“Even when you cry, you look so pretty,” Erica mumbled.  
Franky smiled through the tears, “Shh, I’m going to get the doctor, okay?”  
“Don’t leave me,” Erica gripped Franky’s hand tightly.  
“Two seconds, just two seconds,” Franky pulled her hand reluctantly out of Erica’s grip and rushed to the door, yelling to a nurse before she rushed back to Erica’s side and took her hand, “I love you, I’m not going anywhere, I promise.”

Franky kept her promise. She stayed with Erica in hospital for three weeks, only leaving when Erica threatened to kick her out of the hospital altogether unless she agreed to eat something. She slept on the arm chair next to Erica’s bed every night; the nurse was nice enough to drape a blanket over her. Some nights she slept, other nights she just stared at Erica and placed a hand on her heart, feeling it beating. Some night’s she’d cry thinking how close she’d been to losing the only woman who had ever really understood her, and loved her for who she was. Some night’s Erica couldn’t sleep and they’d just smile at each other, in silence or through conversation about nothing and everything.   
Eventually, Franky helped Erica out of the car and into their apartment. Erica was mostly better, her ribs had almost repaired themselves left just a bit bruised and her arm was finally out of its cast, which of course meant Erica was in bed, with her laptop trying to get back to work. Other than a few bruises here and there, she felt fine.  
“No, Erica, you’re not working,” Franky climbed onto the bed and closed the lid of Erica’s laptop.

Erica lifted it back up, “Franky, I have a thousand things to do – “  
“Yeah, one being recovery, Erica. You were in a serious accident, give yourself some time – “  
Erica put her laptop to one side, “Franky, I know you’re worried about me and you want to take care of me and I love you for that, I do but I’ve been off work for over a month. I have to get back to it at some point.”  
Franky nodded, “I know, I’m sorry. I’m being over protective, I just…I want to wrap you up and keep you here with me, forever so you can never get hurt again,” she pulled Erica into her chest and kissed her on the top of the head.  
Erica smiled and put her hands on Franky’s waist, tickling her softly, “One more day, okay?” she whispered, “You know my folks are coming by this afternoon.”  
Franky nodded, “Yeah, I know, I’ll make myself scarce.”  
“I don’t think you need to anymore. Last time, they asked where you were… I think maybe, after seeing you with me lately, they kind of…get it,” Erica couldn’t keep the surprise out of her own voice, “I mean, they still made a few stupid remarks about how we met, but I think they know you really love me now.”  
Franky grinned, “Really? Great, that’s progress. And I do really, really love you Erica, you’re my everything,” she took Erica’s hand in hers and closed her eyes.  
“I love you too,” Erica squeezed Franky’s hand and let her eyes close too as she listened to Franky’s heart beat under her shirt.


End file.
